a different sight of you
by chrolli4life
Summary: A different meeting of Ste and Brendan
1. Chapter 1

A different sight of you

Ste Hay walked into Chez Chez for the very first time, he looked around the place and felt an arm go around his shoulders. He turned around and it was Cheryl Brady.

"Hi ya love" said Cheryl, in her cheerful tone of voice.

"This is terrific Cheryl" said Ste

Ste looked at all the lights around the loft change colors.

"Hey ya, I want you to meet somebody" said Cheryl, that's when Ste noticed a fit, tall man with a slight mustache, he was leaning against the bar scratching his chin as in deep thought, Rhys was standing next to him.

Cheryl walked with Ste towards the older man.

"Hi ya Chez," said the older man that Ste was staring at.

"Let me introduce you to one of my good mates, Ste Hay" said Cheryl

"Hey there Ste, is it Ste or does it stand for something"

"It's Steven and who are you?" asked Ste

"Cute kid, the names Brendan Brady, Cheryl's brother"

"Don't see the resemblance"

"No one else does kid."

"Hey I am not a kid, I have kids of me own you know"

"Good for you"

"Well Cheryl I better be off, Amy's off to work soon and I need to look after Leah and Lucas"

Cheryl kisses Ste on the cheek.

"See ya around sometime" said Brendan to Ste

"Yeah maybe"

Later on that night there was a knock at Ste's door, Ste put down Lucas on the floor and got up from the couch to answer the door. Ste was taken back when he saw who it was outside his flat.

"Steven is it?" said Brendan

"Brendan?" said Ste coldly.

"What you want?" asked Ste.

Brendan walked into Ste's flat.

"More importantly how you find me?" asked Ste

"Cheryl told me"

Brendan looked down to see Ste's son crawl near his feet.

"Cute kid"

"Yeah thanks"

"I have two sons as well, Declan is my pride, I love that kid"

"Good now did you want anything Brendan?"

"Yeah, how about a drink?" asked Brendan as he put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What for?" asked Ste surprised

"I was only trying to be nice. If you don't want to just say no"

"No, I would but I have to look after me kids. Amy's out for the night, but thanks for the offer Brendan"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come back later?" asked Brendan if it was ok for him to return.

Ste just nodded his head and then Brendan walked away and smiled his sinister smile.

Later on Brendan and Cheryl where at Chez, Chez in the staff room chilling out on the couch.

"Hey, Chez, what's Steven's story?"

What do you mean?"

"Is he with the mother of his children?" asked Brendan

"Brendan leave the young man alone"

"I was only asking a question"

"No Brendan, they are not together, they are good friends and stay together for the kids"

"Good, that's good"

Brendan kissed Cheryl on the cheek and stood from the couch.

"I'll be back later"

"Stay away from him Brendan, I know what you are like, don't cause him any trouble" said Cheryl seriously.

"Who me, never"

Cheryl laughed and Brendan left the office.

Back at Ste's

Ste put his children to bed and cleaned up a bit suddenly there was a slight knock at the door and sure enough it was Brendan with 2 bags in hand.

"Hi, can I come in?" asked Brendan

Ste opened the door wider so that Brendan could come in.

"Place looks nice" said Brendan

"Thanks, took me forever. I was going to make myself a sandwich, are you hungry?" said Ste turning around to face Brendan.

"Always"

Ste went into the kitchen and Brendan tagged along.

"You need any help in here?"

"No, I've got it Brendan"

"I never asked what you do?" asked Brendan eyeing Ste; who was getting the ingredients

"Oh, I'm a private chef and work at Chez as a barman"

"What you making, looks good"

Ste was chopping up some vegetable like a pro and then putting them in a bowl then he took some fresh tuna and put it in the grinder.

"I hope you like tuna salad, its my own recipe"

"I love it"

It was quiet for a bit.

"Oh, I brought over some beers"

"That's fine thanks"

Ste handed Brendan a huge sandwich.

"I hope you like it"

Brendan took a huge bit out of the sandwich and some of the crumbs fell into his mustache. Ste smiled.

"Oh My God, this here is like the best thing ever. I can die a happy man"

"You probably could if you don't chew and swallow"

"Well there is one thing I'd like to do before I die" said Brendan after swallowing his bit of sandwich that was in his mouth.

"What is that?" asked Ste while opening a can of beer and gave it to Brendan. Ste took a bit of his sandwich.

"I'll let you know when I get there"

"Ok"

Both take a sip of their beers.

"Thanks for this Brendan, it's been a long time since I had a laugh with me mates"

"Is that what I am a mate?" asked Brendan

"I'd like to think that, sure"

"Good"

"So, Steven are you seeing any one?" asked Brendan curious

"No, I mean I was but it didn't work out, I wasn't into it, we were more friends than anything"

"I get that me too"

"Where you married?" asked Ste facing Brendan

"I was but it didn't last, I did something and got caught by her"

"Oh"

Both took another sip of their beers.

Suddenly there was a cry and Ste got up from the couch and walked into the back of the flat. He walked back to Brendan with Lucas in his arms. Ste sat back down and placed Lucas in his lap.

"He's so adorable Steven, he looks just like you."

"Thanks"

Brendan took his last sip of beer.

"I better go," said Brendan getting up from the couch.

"You sure, there's 4 beers left"

"I should know how many are left I bought them"

"Yes of course"

"Brendan took the beers and left Ste's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste closed the door and felt a bit confused. 'What was that all about?' thought Ste.

Ste walked back to the couch he finished eating his sandwich, and drank the rest of his beer with a sleeping Lucas beside him on the couch.

Ste got up from the couch and grabbed his empty plate he walked into the kitchen and cleaned the plate then walked back to the couch he picked up Lucas and he layed down on the couch with Lucas resting on his chest. Ste's eyes were wide open.

'Did Brendan think I'm adorable' thought Ste, his mind wondering to what Brendan had said.

'Is that he left so suddenly? Am I over thinking things?' Ste put his fingers through his hair.

'I should really get some sleep, my first day working at Chez, Chez in the morning.

Ste woke up once he heard keys in the door, his son still resting on his chest. Ste picked Lucas up carefully and sat up straight.

"Hey, rough night?" asked Amy, once she walked in the door.

"Yeah something like that"

Amy walked over to Ste and grabbed Lucas.

"Go to bed, I'll take care of him"

"You sure, you look beat"

"I'm fine"

Amy walked away to put Lucas to bed and then she walked back over to Ste.

"What you think of that Brendan Brady, sure is a looker, uh?"

"He's alright" said Ste lying

Ste starts to yawn.

"I better go to bed; I need to get up early"

"Oh right good luck with that."

"Thanks"

Next day at Chez, Chez.

Ste walked inside and walked over to Cheryl who was standing near the staff room.

"Hey Boss, what you want me to do?"

"Go down to the basement and retrieve all the crates of beer there are 5 in all"

"Ok"

"Then stack up the beers at the bar"

"Ok"

Ste goes down to the basement as told and was surprised to see Brendan sitting in the dark.

"Good morning Steven."

"Uh, hi, good morning"

"Hope I didn't scare ye?"

"No, No, I saw you"

"Good"

Brendan stood up and walked slowly over to Ste.

"Did you sleep alright? Cheryl told me its your first day on the job."

"Yeah, thanks"

"And you, are you alright?"

"One thing you need to know about me is I'm Brendan Brady, I'm always alright"

Ste didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

Brendan saw that Ste was having a hard time with the beer crates. He took one out of Ste's hand.

"Let me, I've got it"

"Thank Brendan" said Ste

Ste took up one crate of beers while Brendan took up two then Brendan and Ste went back down to the basement to carry up the rest of the crates.

Once all the crates were up and over by the bar Brendan left Ste alone as he walked in the staff room and slammed the door.

Cheryl walked over to Ste.

"Cheryl, what's your brother's problem with me?" asked Ste as he turned his head to look at Cheryl.

"No idea love, he's like this with everyone"

"So I feel special"

"Seems that way"

Ste opened the crates of beers and stacked them on the shelves at the back of the bar. It took a few hours to complete since each time that Ste would finish up stacking a few beers up he would look over at the staff only door and see how long Brendan would stay in that office.

"Cheryl, I'm done, what else you want me to do?" asked Ste once Cheryl returned to the bar area.

"If you want take a break, go home, relax, and come back later, let's say um 9ish"

"You sure? "asked Ste

"You did a lot already"

"Not really but thank you, I'll be back later"

Ste and Cheryl kissed on the cheek and Ste left the club.

Brendan walked out of the staff room.

Cheryl is against the wall where the staff room is her arms are crossed and she doesn't look happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Cheryl

"What did I do know?" asked Brendan confused

"Oh don't play that game with me, you know what you did"

"I'm totally lost Chez"

"What's up with you and Ste?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I know you to well remember, so don't lie to me" said Cheryl as they walked over to the bar.

"I'm not, I'm staying out of it"

Cheryl walked over to the bar as Brendan was opening a up a cold glass of beer.

"I know what this is" said Cheryl playfully

"Don't you go there Chez, don't not" said Brendan strictly

"You like him" said Cheryl

"Don't go there Chez" said Brendan before taking a sip of beer.

"No, no you do"

"Do not make me chock on my beer" said Brendan as he put down the glass.

"Fine" said Cheryl as she walked away.

Brendan picked up his beer and followed Cheryl in the staff room.

As Brendan walked into the room he faced the wall.

"There's a crack in the wall"

"Yeah whatever" said Cheryl who was sitting on the couch.

"He likes you too" said Cheryl

"Have you seen this crack?" asked Brendan still facing the wall

"Come on Brendan, talk to me, him, someone" said Cheryl as she stood up from the couch.

Brendan walked over to Cheryl.

"There's a crack over there" whispered Brendan and then he walked out of the room. Cheryl followed him back to the bar area.

"I've been meaning to tell you something but I don't know how you'll react to it" said Cheryl nervously.

"Just spit it out wont ye" said Brendan not nice at all.

"Eileen told me what really happened"

Brendan turned his head so fast to look at Cheryl and he was mad.

"So now my baby sister knows that I'm a freak" said Brendan angrily

"You are not a freak Brendan. You are a good person, you love your family, care for your friends, sure you make mistakes but what you did and who you are doesn't make you a freak, it makes you human" said Cheryl seriously

"Hey look at me" said Cheryl putting her hand on Brendan's chin.

"You big brother are not a freak"

Brendan and Cheryl hug.

"And besides that if you're a freak than Ste is one too"

"What you talking about?" asked Brendan

"And the man says he doesn't care" said Cheryl with a smile.

"Shut up and tell me"

Cheryl didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ste was seeing this bloke, Doug. They were best friends business partners and engaged to be married but Doug was scared and had no self-esteem and the day of their wedding Doug never showed up. A week after he called Ste telling him he was sorry and that he moved back home to America and that's that. It's been over a year and Ste hardly goes out, He closed down his deli. Once in a while he cooks for parties that happen around the neighborhood"

Brendan picked up his head to face Cheryl and instead was faced with a shocked Ste with tears in his eyes.

"Cheryl how could you" said Ste before storming out of the club.

"Shit" said Cheryl

"I'll find him" said Brendan

"Thank you" said Cheryl as she patted Brendan on the back

Brendan went outside and down the stairs as fast as he could and saw Ste sitting down on the last step, it sounded as if he was crying.

"Leave me alone Brendan" said Ste crying

"Steven"

"Go away Brendan"

"I can't do that" Brendan sat next to Ste on the same step.

"It wasn't Cheryl's fault it was mine"

Silence for a few minutes.

"She found out that about my wife finding me in bed with a man" said Brendan.

Ste looked up at Brendan Shock across his face then he put his head back down.

"The truth is I hate myself, I call myself a freak whenever I do those kind of things. I hate, hate being well you know"

"Queer?" asked Ste softly

"Yeah that"

"I…I told Cheryl that, that now you know that I'm a freak"

"She said I wasn't"

"But you didn't believe her?"

"She tried making a joke out of it and by accident let out that you are like me"

"That I'm what, that I'm queer that I'm a freak like you as you like to put it?"

"That you are a good person" said Brendan slow and clear.

"I can already tell" said Brendan

"Well I can't say the same for you" said Ste

"No, you're right, it's true" said Brendan

"Anyway, I asked her what she meant about the statement she made. I could tell that she didn't want to but I pushed her to. I never said this to anyone but I'm sorry that I hurt ye"

Ste looked up and was just staring straight ahead.

Brendan looked in the direction that Ste was looking at.

"Is that it?" asked Brendan

"Uh?" asked Ste as he turned to face Brendan

Brendan could see that Ste's pretty eyes were wet and pink from crying.

"Was that your Deli?"

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"I haven't had the heart to sell it, it's like if I do then it's really over"

"Why don't you reopen?"

"I don't have the money or a business partner" said Ste before drying his eyes on his Chez, Chez sweatshirt.

"I could do it, I mean if you want me to that is?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The shirt mentioned that Brendan is wearing is the same shirt he had for the second Stedan kiss.**

"I could do it, I mean if you want me to that is?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

Ste turned around slowly to look at the older man next to him.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Well its kinda my fault that you're upset and I didn't mean to and I wanted to cheer ye up"

"No Brendan, you didn't make me upset, I've feeling like this for a long time"

"Want to talk about it?"

'what the hell is wrong with me, acting like a chic all of a sudden' thought Brendan as he looked away from Ste's sad puppy dog eyes.

"No Brendan, I'll be alright"

'Good cause I really don't want to hear about it' thought Brendan

"So what do you think about me being your silent partner?" asked Brendan looking down at Ste,

Ste looked up and planted a fake smile on his face.

"Let's do it"

Ste stood up from the step and followed Brendan back into the club.

Once inside they both looked for Cheryl, Ste was the first one to find her, laying down on the couch in the staff room.

"Cheryl" said Ste softly while patting her on her shoulder.

"Ste, Oh My God are you ok? I'm so freakin' sorry" said Cheryl sitting up fast.

"Don't worry about it, Brendan told me everything"

"He did?"

"He sure did" said Ste sitting down next to Cheryl.

"Chez!" screamed Brendan as he found Cheryl with Ste.

"Oh good you're here" said Brendan

"Ste told me that you told him everything"

"Yeah"

"That's not all" said Ste with mixed emotions.

"What is it love?"

"I'm reopening the deli"

Cheryl squealed with delight and squeezed Ste tight.

"You are? Oh honey so happy for you" said Cheryl

"Yeah I am, but I'm going to change the name of course"

"Of course you are"

"It'll just be Hays" said Ste putting his head on Cheryl's shoulder.

"Good, that's good"

"What made you decide to reopen it?"

Ste looked up at Brendan

"Brendan"

"It was not me and I'm sticking out of it"

"Come on Brendan" said Cheryl as Brendan walked out of the office.

"What happened out there?" asked Cheryl excited.

"Not in so many words said something to the fact of I'll have my old life back if I reopened it and I could be happy again"

Cheryl hugged Ste tight

Brendan knocked on the door and then walked in.

"You going to show around the place or not Steven?"

"I'll be there in a second"

Ste kissed Cheryl on the cheek and stood up from the couch.

"I'll be back later" said Ste turning around to face Cheryl.

"Take all the time you need" said Cheryl with a smile

Ste left and Cheryl layed back down on the down and smiled deeply.

Outside of the deli

Ste tried to open the door to the deli with the key but his hand was shaking so much. He dropped the key out of his hand. Brendan bent down and picked up the key for him.

"Move a side Steven, I'll do it" said Brendan not to happy

"Sorry" said Ste innocently

As Brendan opened the door he looked at the mess that was the deli. Brendan walked inside the deli and noticed the 'will you marry me' painted in pink on the wall. Brendan found some fabric and clipped it to some clips he had found to cover up the wall.

Ste walked in and faced the same wall he looked as if he was going to cry again.

"Thanks Brendan"

"Ste went behind the counter and saw fabric there on the floor and thought back when Doug and he made love on them after he said yes to marrying him. He bent down and picked up a piece of fabric and brought it to his nose to see if he could still smell his scent after almost 2 years of the time that passed by.

"I thought we were soul mates; me and Doug."

Brendan turned around and saw Ste on the floor.

"We weren't together long but he was my first, well we both were our first. We both thought we were straight. I had Amy and the kids and he had Rebecca before she got sick and passed away. But one night one long night working at the deli we shared a hug and everything changed."

"I wish it was that simple for me" said Brendan seriously.

"I was molested as a child by my father behind Cheryl's back. I never wanted to actually fall for men, just the thought that it was my father's fault always made me see red around the same gender. If men came near I would punch them in the face and say nothing but 'Opps' and walk away. The time with my wife finding out was the first and only time I was with a man. We were both drunk and we kissed, one thing led to another, when my wife walked in on us I pushed him on the floor. Eileen; my wife walked out and I beat the shit out of him. The last thing I know is he ended up in hospital because of me. I don't even know if I killed him or not."

Brendan took a deep breath and continued.

"I left Ireland the same night. I didn't come here right away. I was ashamed, scared, felt dirty. I never felt that way before. I'm usually in control I'm usually strong, mean, and tough. I never told anyone the truth before"

"I'm sorry Brendan and thank you for telling me"

"How long ago?" asked Ste getting up from the floor.

"6 months ago, but feels like it just happened"

"I know, it feels like that for me as well. Thanks again for covering the wall"

Brendan bent down and grabbed the rest of the fabric that Ste was sitting on just short moment ago.

"I'll put them in the trash for ye"

Ste just nodded.

"If ye want get someone to paint all the walls so you don't have to be here"

"Thanks Brendan"

"What color would ye like to have?"

"Bright green"

"Sounds inviting"

"Why… what color would you pick?"

"I like red"

"Like you're shirt?" asked Ste looking at Brendan

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Brendan with a gleam in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I like it"

'Did u just say that I liked his shirt, well it does cling to him nicely and a nice shade for his complexion'

"Stop staring at me Steven" said Brendan teasingly with an angry tone to it.

"Sorry, I was in deep thought" said Ste slightly blushing

"We can go with it, maybe a deep purple for the trim or something?"

"That sounds rich"

"Good"

"I'll call up a contractor to fix this place up"

"Thanks Brendan this means a lot to me"

"Don't mention it"

Later on that night.

Ste went inside Chez, Chez and almost pumped into Cheryl.

"Watch where you're going Ste" said Cheryl concerned

"Sorry Cheryl, it's been a long day with hardly any sleep"

"Are you ok?" asked Cheryl

"No, but I will be. Just being back in the deli after all this time. I see him everywhere. It's like a mirage, I see him but I know he's not there. I can still smell his scent as well. He always smelt so good"

Cheryl hugged Ste gently

"You sure that this is the best thing for you?"

"Yeah, it's going to be completely made over a different name, different colors, different menu, and different business partner."

"Who's going to work with you?"

"Riley"

Cheryl turned her head around to face Ste so fast that Ste could hear her neck crack.

"Riley are you sure?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Well Riley was Doug's best mates"

"I know it doesn't mean anything to me"

"Ok"

Ste walked away and went to his station at the bar.

Back at the club.

Brendan comes in looking like the power house he is and walks over to Ste.

"How's the first night on the job treating ye?"

"It's find Brendan. You know you don't have to watch over me, I can take care of me self you know"

"Yeah I know, I just got off the phone with the contractor, let him know what you wanted, don't worry about the cost, once it's up and running again you can give me half of the costs and nothing else, I'll take care of it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, is that a deal?"

"Sure is, now go and let me do my job" said Ste with a smile.

Brendan left but turned around to face Ste and saw him smiling.

"So Brendan" said Cheryl in back of Brendan

"Don't do that"

"Don't do what?" asked Cheryl

"Don't sneak up on me like that"

"Sorry, what going on with you and Ste?"

"Like I said earlier nothing,"

"OK" said Cheryl not believing her brother for a second.

'Nothing, yeah Right' thought Cheryl as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an all-nighter at the club the night before with some highs and lows mostly from Brendan's part. It amused Ste very much, seeing the man at his best doing his duties as a boss was a turn on. He never once thought of someone like Brendan never thought that Brendan could be his type, if he had one anyway. But he was tall and fit, the chest hair was a bit too much but maybe it was soft to the touch and dun to plat with. He liked that he was the one in control at Chez, but sometimes overly so. Brendan would scream at the customers, even the employees would run away from him. Ste noticed him flirting with Jacqui McQueen which made Ste sick to his stomach because it all seemed like a game to Brendan without any feelings behind his actions. Being Queer didn't make him into a freak acting fake did. It made Ste laugh to himself every time Brendan would tap on the bar counter and would do a little turn; Ste wondered if he really could dance, Brendan's body language said that he could.

Ste had a rough time going to bed and when he was a sleep had a hard time staying that way. He was energized from the night before. He couldn't get his head to feel relaxed, the beat of the music, the customers, Brendan, all of it had his eyes wide open.

When Ste finally did get out of bed for good it was due to the noise of drills coming from what he thought was the deli. He took a quick shower and got dressed he walked into his children's room and kissed his children goodbyes who were fast asleep in their cribs and then Ste left the flat.

Ste walked to the deli and noticed a big change. Riley was there already and was helping to clean up. Ste patted Riley on the shoulder. Ste looked around and looked at the one wall that had haunted him for months. 'Will you marry me?' was now covered in white primer. Ste took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ste looked around for Brendan and sure enough he was in the back of the deli in total control with the contractors.

Ste couldn't help but stare at Brendan; who was wearing faded black jeans and a deep purple button down long sleeve shirt which was tucked into his jeans.

Brendan noticed Ste at the front of the deli and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Steven?" asked Brendan slow and not happy to see Ste there.

"Just curious to see how it's coming along"

"So what ye think" asked Brendan

"I can't believe how much they have done already, don't know how to thank you enough Brendan"

"It's nothing" said Brendan coldly

Riley walked over to Ste once Brendan went back to the back of the deli.

"How are you feeling about all this?' asked Riley

"I feel good; it's time for a change"

"Uh, how are you feeling? I know that Doug was your best mate" asked Ste to Riley

"I'm alright, I appreciate the job boss."

Ste and Riley hugged and Brendan noticed from the back not looking at all happy.

Brendan walked back to Ste.

"I think you should leave and help Cheryl" said Brendan rudely

"Ok" said Ste not at all happy to being kicked out of his own deli.

In Chez, Chez

Ste walked inside the club and didn't see anyone there.

"Anyone here?" called out Ste

"Down here Ste" said Cheryl at the bottom level of the club which was the dance floor.

Ste walked down the stairs and watched Cheryl dancing to the soft music that was playing. Cheryl stopped dancing and Ste walked over to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here so early" said Cheryl out of breath.

"Yeah well, Brendan kicked me out of the deli"

"Why the hell would he do that?" asked Cheryl angry

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want me to feel hurt"

Cheryl laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?

"Brendan don't give a shit about things like that"

"He told me yesterday that he would take care of everything so that I wouldn't have to be there but it's changed so much already that I don't recognize it anymore"

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

Ste looked at Cheryl confused.

"Nothing, why, what are you talking about?" asked Ste in shock.

"Well, I think that Brendan likes you" said Cheryl seriously

"He what?" asked Ste confused and shocked.

"Of course he won't admit it but I see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention"

"He's not that kind of person, he already told me he feels uncomfortable being that kind of person."

"I Know that already Ste" said Cheryl as she sat down on one of the steps.

"Do you really. Did you know that he bashed up that guy he slept with so bad he ended up in the hospital and doesn't know if he's alive or dead."

Silence in the room when Cheryl noticed Brendan in the room.

"Don't" said Brendan before running off.

"Sorry" said Cheryl to Ste

Ste ran after Brendan

Brendan was leaning up against the door of the entrance of the club.

"I guess it's my turn to say that I'm sorry" said Ste sweetly

Brendan looked at Ste and pushed Ste against the wall hard. Ste banged his head and fell to the floor.

"Don't mess with me and don't mess with my family" screamed Brendan in Ste's face.

Brendan left the club and left Ste lying on the floor.

Cheryl walked over to Ste.

"Ohmigod, Ste" screamed Cheryl

"I told you" said Ste getting up from the floor with Cheryl's help.

"I'll be back later" said Ste rubbing the back of his head

"Relax, I'll talk to him"

"You sure?" asked Ste

"Yeah go on"

"Thanks"

Ste walked out of the club and ran carefully down the stairs and ran away from the deli.

Ste didn't notice Brendan coming out of the deli and looking in his direction, a look of longing on his face.

Later on that night.

Brendan walked into Chez, Chez and looked around for Ste at the bar area but Cheryl was there instead.

"Brendan, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you did?"

"What I did, what about what he did?"

"He didn't do anything. I opened my big mouth to him, it was my fault not his."

"What did you say to him?"

"That I thought you liked him"

"Oh come on Chez, you know that I'm not into that"

"Well he was telling me that when you walked in. I swear to god Brendan, you lay another hand on that young man, I'll hurt you myself"

Brendan left the club, he was on his way to Ste's flat when he saw the lights on in the deli he stood outside of the deli and saw Ste in the deli facing the wall that once said 'Will you marry me?' on it.

Inside the deli

Ste was facing his favorite wall of the deli. He was in tears, his hands clenched tightly together.

"Living here without you Doug is not the same. I hate it here. I miss you, even the friends I have don't feel like friends since you ran away. I need you; I need my best friend back"

There was a knock at the door and Ste dried his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Sorry to intrude" said Brendan kindly as he walked into the deli.

"What the hell you want Brendan? Maybe through me against this wall too?" said Ste angry

"I'm Sorry about that back there, what you said is all true, I was angry that you told Cheryl the one secret that I could trust you with."

Brendan walked closer to Ste and Ste walked away from him.

"Leave me alone Brendan, I appreciate what you've done to the deli, but that's as far as it goes. You're my silent business partner, that's it. As far as anything else I don't need you far"

"Ouch, and here I thought we could be good mates. Well goodnight Ste" Brendan turned around and walked out of the deli and walked in the direction of his flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ste starred at the spot where Brendan had been moments before and shook his head. He placed a hand on the wall and left the deli.

Brendan was up all night. He felt awful for hurting Steven the way he did it was a feeling he wouldn't have careless about but it was Steven, he was sweet and caring and innocent.

'Don't know how to make it up to him' thought Brendan.

Suddenly Brendan thought of an idea and jumped up from his bed and he went to work on it.

Few hours later at the deli.

Brendan placed some papers on the new deli counter and left the deli.

When Ste walked into the deli he saw some forms on the counter and read through all of them. Brendan was signing off his part of the deli to him, all he had to do was sign the forms and the deli would be completely his but did he really want that. He looked for a pen but couldn't find one. He heard a click of a pen and saw a hand with a pen in it at the corner of his eyes. Ste turned around and saw that it was Brendan.

"Here, sign it and it's all yours" said Brendan giving Ste the pen.

Ste grabbed the pen and was about to sign the forms, but turned around to face Brendan, Brendan was looking down at his feet as if he were shy.

"Is this some sort of game with you?" asked Ste angrily

"I used to play games but not this time, not with ye, not since I met ye" said Brendan honesty while looking Ste straight in the eyes.

"Ok then" said Ste right before signing the forms.

"The contractor will be here for a few more days then you're free of me like you wanted" said Brendan sounding hurt.

Ste nodded his head and handed the forms to Brendan.

Brendan left without another word spoken.

Later that night.

Ste walked into Chez, Chez and the first person he saw was Cheryl, she looked upset.

"Hey Cheryl, what's wrong?" asked Ste as he walked over to her at the bar.

"It's Brendan; he won't come out of the office. He won't talk to me"

Ste didn't say anything.

"Have you spoken to him?" asked Cheryl turning around to face Ste.

"Yeah I have" said Ste not looking up to face Cheryl.

"Yeah and?"

"I told him where we stand"

"What did you tell him?" asked Cheryl who was concerned and curious.

"I told him that he could help me fix up the deli but that I didn't need anything else from him"

"That's why he's acting the way he is"

"I don't care he hurt me"

"I know, he's going back to Ireland. I overheard him talking to Eileen and his kids. He wants to go to the hospital check out how the guy he beat up is doing. I swear Ste since he met you he's been a completely different person; I don't recognize my big brother anymore"

Brendan came out of the office, he saw that Ste was at the bar with Cheryl and went back in and closed the door.

"That was odd" said Cheryl to Ste

"What was?" asked a confused Ste

"Brendan just came out of the office. He saw us and walked back in his office. "

"Weird" said Ste

"It's as if he doesn't want to be around you"

"Well that makes two of us" said Ste seriously

"Please Ste talk to him for me" Cheryl said almost begging

"What, are you kidding me?" asked Ste a bit angry

"Please, for me"

Ste just nodded his head and walked to the office.

Ste walked in the office without knocking and saw Brendan lying down on the couch , he was on the phone with someone.

"I'm gay," said Brendan on the phone softly

"Do you feel any different about me?" said Brendan

Ste couldn't hear the other end of the confession.

"I love you too Declan, can't wait to see my big man" said Brendan before hanging up the phone.

'Wow, Brendan just told his son that he was gay, that's a big jump' thought Ste

Ste knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Brendan sitting up straight from the couch.

Ste walked over to him.

"Ste you should be here" said Brendan sounding hurt

"Cheryl told me to talk to you" said Ste

"We said all that we needed to"

'Shit Ste be the bigger man' thought Ste

Ste took a deep breath.

"Was that your son that you were talking to on the phone" asked Ste even though he knew that it was.

"Yeah, I told him that I'm gay" said Brendan softly

"What did he say?"

"He told me it didn't matter that he wants me happy and that he still love me"

"That's great" said Ste happily

"I heard that you're going to check up on that guy at the hospital"

"I called the hospital they told me he got out months ago, that he's well. I asked if I could have his contact information and they gave it to me. I called him and told him that I was truly sorry for what I had done that I thought back to my father when he abused me and that I took it out on him."

"That's great, what did he say?" said Ste happily

"He told me he appreciated the call and told me it was alright. I asked him how he was feeling, asked him what did I do. He said that he bruised him up pretty good and that he just needed to stay in the hospital for a few days to heal up."

"Good, that's good"

Silence for a second.

"Are you going back to Ireland?" said Ste curious

"I was thinking about moving back there, I don't have anything to stay for except for sister but I could visit. I just really want to be with my kids, I love my kids" said Brendan sad.

"Oh, I feel the same, I mean I love me kids as well"

"That's right, I forgot you had 2 little ones at home" said Brendan a bit cheerful

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?" asked Brendan, a bit on the rude side as if to say 'I'm done talking to you, you can go now'

"I… um…I never thanked you for what you did for me with the deli, can I treat you out later for some beers at the Dog?" asked Ste kindly

"You don't have to, it was nothing"

"I just thought we could go out as mates"

"Steven are you sure, I mean after all that stuff you said last night"

"I was hurt by your actions towards me last night"

"Are ye alright, I mean I didn't hurt ye seriously did I?" said a concerned Brendan

"I'm fine"

"Ste" said Brendan softly almost a whisper as he saw that Ste was about to leave the office. Ste turned around to face Brendan

"I heard what ye said at the deli when ye thought that ye was alone"

"Oh, that I missed Doug"

"Yeah, you're a nice guy Steven, hope one day someone will see that"

"Thanks Brendan"

"What time should we go out?" asked Brendan

"How about 8?"

"Sounds good"

Ste left the office and he looked at the bar area and Cheryl was still there.

"That took a long time" said Cheryl once Ste came back to where she was.

"Brendan told Declan the truth" said Ste facing Cheryl

"He did what?" asked a shocked Cheryl

"He told Declan that he's gay"

"I don't freakin' believe it" said a shocked and excited Cheryl

"It's alright, Declan is happy for him"

"That's good"

"He talked to the guy he had an affair with, told him that he was sorry for everything"

"Good, anything else?"

"we're going out for beers later"

Cheryl gave Ste a smile.

"It's not what you think, just as mates"

"Sure" said Cheryl with a smile

Later that night.

Ste knocked on Brendan's door.

Brendan answered the door wearing dark denim jeans, a blue button down shirt and his famous leather jacket.

Ste's mouth went completely dry looking at him.

"Hello Steven" said Brendan huskily

"Hi, you look nice" said Ste out of his Brendan trance

"So do ye" said Brendan looking over at Ste one time.

Ste was wearing black dress pants, dark brown shirt, and gray jacket.

Later that night

Brendan and Ste were having a laugh at the Dog. They were making so much noise that they got kicked out.

When it was time to pay for the drinks Brendan took out his wallet the same time that Ste did.

"Hey, I said I would pay"

"Yeah well just say this is for my crazy outburst from last night and call it even"

"Fine"

Brendan paid for the drinks and when they were about to leave the bar it started to down pour and thunder.

"Hey, want a night cap at mine? Cheryl won't be back to later"

"Uh, you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked, now let's go" said Brendan playfully before pushing Ste playfully out the door. Ste almost fell over. Brendan laughed and ran after Ste. He grabbed a hold of Ste.

"Opps, watch what you're doing" said Brendan with laughter.

Brendan and Ste laughed and Ste patted Brendan on his back

Both were soaking wet when they got closer to Brendan's flat and both of them could hardly walk in a straight line. Ste as the younger of the two was worse for wear. Brendan had to hold him up most of the time and they would break out in fits of laughter.

When it was time to climb up the stairs to get to Brendan's flat that was the worst of it. Neither one of them could see right and they took their time climbing up. Ste on the other hand was almost crawling on his hands and knees. Ste lost his footing and fell flat on his back, bringing Brendan crashing on top of him. There starred deeply into each other's blue eyes and both touched the other ones wet cold cheek, before both crashing their lips against each other's, neither one knew who had started the kiss but neither one of them wanted to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the great comments; sorry took so long for an update. I was away for the weekend. Let me know if I should continue with this story or end it here thank you.**

Both still lying on the stairs in the pouring rain tongues wrestling in each other's mouth; Ste's fingers in Brendan's hair, felt as if they were there for hours instead of just a few minutes.

Brendan freaked out and stopped the kiss and stood up.

Ste looked shocked at what just happened.

"I'm sorry" said Ste in shock and out of breath

Brendan didn't look down at Ste.

"This was a bad idea, get up I'll take ye home" said a shocked and confused Brendan

"It's ok, I can walk home on me own"

Brendan just nodded his head.

Ste got up from the stairs carefully.

"I'll see you in the morning?" asked Ste scared.

"Yeah" said Brendan coldly, still not able to face Ste.

Brendan didn't know why he couldn't face Ste in the face was it from anger over their shared kiss or was it something completely different. Was it that he enjoyed the kiss just a bit too much and if he faced Ste, he would see his perfect lips swollen by their kiss, his bright blue eyes dilated, his clothing clinging to his perfect skinny body, or his hair a mess due to having his fingers through it.

Brendan looked for Ste, realizing that he had already left; he did so by putting his fingers through his soaking wet hair. Brendan took a deep breath and went down the stairs.

Ste walked slowly in the village not wanted to go home just yet to face Amy and the kids. He still felt a bit tipsy and still couldn't walk a straight line.

Tears were streaming down Ste's face he cleaned them away as well as rain drops with the tips of his fingers.

"How could I be so stupid" said Ste softly

"Steven wait!" Ste heard someone from the distance shout his name.

Ste kept on walking, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Ste heard running footsteps approach him.

"Stop!"

Now it was clear to Ste that it was Brendan's voice calling out to him. Ste stopped right there and then and turned around to face Brendan.

"What do you want Brendan?" asked Ste rudely

Brendan moved a little closer to Ste, he reached out an arm so he could grab a hold of Ste's soaking wet shirt and dragged Ste closer to him. When their lips almost touched Brendan smiled wickedly.

"This" whispered Brendan before crashing his lips against Ste's lips in shear perfection.

Both had their fingers entwined in wet strains of the other hair their clothed bodies pressed against each other. Their eyes shut tight to block out the rain.

"Steven, come back home with me" said Brendan in Ste's right ear once he stopped the kiss.

"I want you, tell me ye want me… please" said Brendan huskily almost pleading with Ste

"Yeah, I might" said Ste softly

The rain, the kiss, and what Brendan had just said to Ste sobered him up just enough to be able to run with Brendan all the way back to Brendan's flat.

Brendan got the door open to his place in record time. Once inside Ste slammed the door shut.

Brendan grabbed Ste and he yanked Ste's jacket off of him and pulled his shirt over Ste's head. Brendan went down on his knees and licked a trail starting from below Ste's belly button to underneath his chin.

Ste's body tasted so good with drops of water from the rain.

Ste moaned in the back of his throat.

Ste opened his eyes and was looking into Brendan's. Ste grabbed Brendan and pressed him against the wall with a deep tongue filled kiss which made Brendan moan. Ste took Brendan's jacket off of him as they both slid against the wall onto the floor. Once on the floor they grabbed onto each other's clothing and started tearing them off. They were lying down on the floor in a seated position their legs entwined together, naked hands touching each other's bodies slowly still kissing. Ste pulled on Brendan's hair, both moaned softly as their erections rubbed together.

Ste stopped the kiss and leaned down and kissed the little tattoo by Brendan's shoulder.

"Steven" said Brendan out of breath

Ste looked up at Brendan

"You ok, want me to stop?" asked Brendan

Ste just shook his head.

"We should go upstairs for some peace and quiet"

Brendan got up from the floor and reached out a hand for Ste. Ste grabbed on to Brendan's hand and stood up. Both ran up the stairs and walked into Brendan's bedroom.

"I'll be right back" said Brendan softly

Brendan left the room and went into Joel's bedroom he went inside to look for a condom and a bottle of lube. Brendan looked everywhere for the two items eventually he found them in in Joel's sock draw.

Brendan left the room and ran back into his.

Once back inside his room Brendan saw Ste in bed with the covers covering him. Brendan crawled up the bed slowly towards Ste like a predator getting its prey.

Ste looked as if he wanted to laugh but laughing was the farthest thing on his mind as he watched Brendan naked crawling above him.

"Now where were we?" said Brendan teasingly as he moved the covers down Ste's naked body.

"Brendan!" said Ste playfully while looking up at Brendan

Brendan kissed Ste long and soft on the lips it was as if he couldn't get enough of kissing him.

Brendan stopped kissing Ste and placed a finer on Ste's trembling lips and Ste parted his lips and put Brendan's finger inside his mouth. He licked the sides of Brendan's finger slowly and looked into Brendan's eyes.

Brendan tried so hard to fight a moan from escaping his clenched lips but it was no use.

Ste sucked on Brendan's finger hard while his eyes closed shut.

Brendan took his finger out of Ste's mouth and brought it to Ste's tight opening. Brendan circled his finger against Ste's opening.

"Relax" said Brendan Softly

Ste took a deep breath and that's when he felt Brendan's finger go inside him. Ste closed his shut tight.

"No, don't, look at me" said Brendan softly

Ste opened his eyes slowly and looked deeply into Brendan's. Ste could see beads of sweat on Brendan's brows.

Brendan put his finger in deeper and hit Ste's prostate.

"Oh god" moaned Ste

"You like that?" groaned Brendan

Ste just nodded his head while holding onto the sheets tightly in his fists.

Brendan removed his finger and placed it back in and hit Ste's prostate again and again.

Ste began to move his hips to feel Brendan in every corner of his body.

"Please" begged Ste in a moan.

Brendan took his finer out of Ste and took the lube which was on the bed and opened the bottle. He poured some onto his fingers and rubbed it against Ste's arse.

Ste hissed.

Brendan put the bottle down on the bed and grabbed the condom and opened the package he took the rubber out and rolled it on his shaft.

Ste watched every move that Brendan made with clenched teeth and wide eyes.

Brendan grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it and poured a little bit on to his fingers and rubbed it onto his condom covered shaft. Brendan threw the bottle onto the floor.

Brendan carefully placed the tip of his penis inside of Ste.

"So tight" groaned Brendan

Brendan held on tight to Ste's hands as he moved inside him a little more.

Brendan bent down and captured Ste's lips with his own and they moaned. Brendan moved in and out of Ste slowly once he was in all the way. Brendan couldn't stop touching Ste with his fingers and hands it was if he was touching something for the very first time. To Brendan he never touched anything so prefect in his life.

They both rocked together. Brendan reached down in between them and grabbed onto Ste's shaft and rubbed up and down on it, matching the rhythm of him inside of Ste. It was something Brendan never did with the guy he beat up. It was a new experience for him and something he could definitely get used to if Ste was still by his side.

"Brendan, I…I won't be able to hold it for much longer" moaned Ste softly

"Just let go Steven"

Brendan kissed Ste on the lips hard and soon after felt something warm and wet between them. Shortly after Brendan came in his condom and fell on top of Ste.

"Wow" said Ste out of breath.

"Yeah" said Brendan out of breath as well.

Brendan slipped out of Ste and took the condom off and made a knot in it. Ste sat up straight in bed as if to get out of the bed.

"Where are ye running off to Steven?" asked Brendan

"I was going to get my things and go" said Steven innocently and a bit nervous thinking about what Brendan did to his first lover.

"Would ye want to do that or would ye rather stay here beside me?" asked Brendan seriously

"Oh, I just thought… you sure you don't mind?" asked a shocked Ste

"I don't mind, now lie back down" said Brendan getting up from the bed.

"I just have to take care of a few things, be back in a second" said Brendan as he turned around to face Ste.

Ste just nodded his head. Brendan grabbed the used condom from the floor as well as the bottle of lube he threw away the condom in the trash can and then walked out of the room. He went back to Joel's room and placed the lube back in Joel's sock draw then he went into the closet and grabbed a towel. By the time he came back into his room he noticed Ste turned to his right side fast asleep. Brendan just watched and stared he didn't know how long. He crawled into bed and cuddled up to Ste. He reached over Ste to get to the lamp that was on.

"Now I can die a happy man" whispered Brendan in Ste's ear, right before shutting off the light.

Brendan couldn't see it but Ste had a huge closed mouth smile on his face with his eyes still closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ste woke up to the smell of bacon. He blinked his eyes a few trines to get used to the sun glaring into the window. He heard the squealing of the door cracking open and he sat up straight and looked at who was coming in the room. Brendan walked into the room in a pair of boxers and an apron on; he was holding a tray of food.

"Good morning" said a cheerful Brendan

Brendan put the tray of food on the bed and crawled into bed beside Ste, Brendan leaned in close to kiss Ste on the lips but ste turned his head away and Brendan kissed Ste's cheek instead.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan

"This is, us, this is wrong" said Ste

"Oh" said a confused Brendan

Ste took his plate of food and didn't look at Brendan

"You're just saying that because you're not over Doug" said Brendan

"No, I'm saying it because of who you are" said Ste

Brendan looked at Ste as if to say what the fuck are you talking about.

"I don't understand Steven" said a worried Brendan

"It's like that tine with you and the other guy, you were both drunk and you slept together, it's like you need to be drunk to kiss someone to fuck someone, well not someone a bloke" said Steven straight to the point.

"That's not fair Steven," said Brendan getting out of the bed.

"I'm worried that you'll wake up and finally realize what we did and bash me" said Ste honestly but all in all lying the truth was Ste was scared of getting hurt emotionality.

"Look at me Steven, just look" said Brendan pleading with Ste

Ste looked up at Brendan

"What?" asked a confused Ste

"I'm not that guy anymore, look at me Steven, for once in my life I'm proud of myself of who I am finally and it started with the night I met you"

Ste didn't know what to say so he ate a piece of bacon.

"I don't understand" said Ste

Brendan sat on the edge of the bed.

"The teasing at the bar, the glances, me asking Cheryl about you, coming over to your home with beers, me running away from you, getting too close"

Ste remembered all too well, he felt it too, the strong connection the flirting. Was Brendan really flirting with him from the start?

"I couldn't sleep that night"

"I couldn't sleep either" said Brendan

"Remember I said that there was one other thing I wanted to do before I died?" asked Brendan facing Ste.

"You said it last night" said Ste

Ste smiled remembering the night before.

"Why?" asked Ste looking at Brendan his eyes sparkling.

"I told you that I would tell you if it happened?"

"I remember, what exactly was it?"

"Being with you" said Brendan as he moved closer to Ste and moved the tray of food away.

"You said that the night we met"

"You are a very slow learner, aren't you?" asked Brendan playfully

"I guess I am" said Ste just as playful

"I've been flirting with you almost since the moment we met, I haven't stopped thinking about you, about wanting you"

"Oh" said Ste with a smile.

Brendan kissed Ste's lips gently.

"I've done everything for you even if that meant never seeing you again"

Brendan held on to Ste tight and kissed the back of Ste's head and upper back.

"What are you doing Brendan?" asked Ste laughing

"Making sure that you're alright. God Steven it Hurt me so much that I hurt you"

"I'm fine really" said Ste hugging Brendan tightly

"Devour" said Brendan

"Thank you for this"

"Your welcome"

Ste ate and Brendan watched him.

"You know it's stupid but I got jealous" said Brendan

"About?" asked Ste after swallowing his last piece of toast

"Your relationship with Doug" said Brendan seriously

"Oh" said a shocked Ste

"I never truly loved anyone as much as you love or loved Doug and seeing the romantic gesture on the wall at the deli I could tell you both loved each other very much and hearing you say all those things at the deli when ye thought ye was alone" said Brendan with a deep Breath

"I appreciate everything you just said to me Brendan"

Ste was in deep thought for a second

"What is it?" asked Brendan

"Did I hurt you?" asked Ste

Brendan looked at Ste confused

"I don't understand"

"I mean did I hurt you when I said I didn't want to be your mate, that I didn't need you for anything?"

Brendan looked away from Ste

Ste touched Brendan's chin to make Brendan look at him.

"Tell me" said Ste softly

"yeah, yeah I was. I signed off my part of the deli and hid in my office at Chez because I couldn't deal with being around you, seeing you, seeing you angry with me"

"Why" asked Ste

"Because… because" Brendan took a deep breath

"Because I've fallen in love with you"


	8. Chapter 8

Ste was shocked, speechless, happy, excited all at the same time. He just looked at Brendan who was waiting for him to say something.

"Oh" said Ste speechless

"I was hoping that you felt the sane for me but if not I totally understand. I've been a total jerk to you almost since we met"

Ste put a soothing hand on Brendan's cheek to relax him and he kissed him hard on the lips Brendan kissed back.

"It must have taking you a lot of courage to tell me how you feel" said Ste softly

Brendan nodded his head.

"Thank you Brendan, I've ever loved one man, it took me a long time to get over him and to feel the same way I did about Doug but I think no, I know that I've fallen in love with you too"

Brendan looked deeply into of Ste eyes and kisses Ste hard on the lips and lies on top of him.

"You know Brendan you look really sexy like that"

"Oh really?" asked a teasing Brendan

Ste rolled on top of Brendan kissing down Brendan's chest. Brendan's eyes shut closed tight and he was out of breath.

Ste kissed lower till he got to the waist band of Brendan's boxers he lowered the boxers slightly till he saw some of Brendan's penis. Ste kissed it then licked it and Brendan moaned. Ste moved Brendan's boxers down a little lower revealing more of his now growing hard member and again he kissed and then licked it. Brendan yet again moaned loudly.

Brendan pulled on Ste's hair.

"Steven" groaned Brendan

Ste had Brendan's boxers down to his knees and Ste lightly sucked on the head of Brendan's penis.

"Oh god" moaned Brendan

"You like?" asked Ste with a wicked smile

"Oh god yeah" said Brendan his voice full of lust and wanting.

Ste swallowed Brendan; deep throating him.

"I've never felt anything so good in my life" moaned Brendan

Ste held on to Brendan's shaft while going up and down on Brendan with his mouth.

"I'm going to cum Steven" screamed Brendan

Ste didn't stop what he was doing, he kept going until he felt something work shoot down his throat.

"Oh god that was amazing" moaned Brendan as he was kicking his boxers completely off.

"Sure was" said Ste as he moved up Brendan's body to look him in the eyes and then he licked his lips and then he kissed Brendan softly on the lips.

"I want to do that to you" said Brendan in a seductive tone of voice

"Are you sure? You really don't have to; I'm not forcing you to do anything you're not ready to do. I know this is new to you" said Ste worried

"You know you talk too much, besides I'd really like to try it"

Ste nodded his head.

Brendan rolled on top of Ste and went lower down his bodt first kissing Ste's nipples and licking down Ste's body till he reached his belly button. He licked down Ste's shaft.

"Tastie" said Brendan

"Mmmm" was Ste's reply

Brendan sucked Ste's head and swirled his tongue around it.

"That feels so good" moaned Ste

Brendan added more of Ste's member inside his mouth.

"You're a quick leaner" said Ste

Brendan took Ste out of his mouth with a loud pop sound.

"Well I was paying attention"

"I can tell"

Brendan tried deep throating

"Take your time and breath" groaned Ste

Brendan did what Ste had told him.

"That's it"

Brendan goes up and down Ste's shaft.

"I'm so close Brendan"

Brendan sucks harder and feels something shoot down his throat.

"Oh god" said Ste out of breath

Brendan sits up in bed Indian style and looks at Ste.

"I can't believe you did that" said Ste

"I'll do anything for you and do anything to you"

"Oh is that a fact?" asked Ste as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah anything, even go down stairs and tell Cheryl about us"

"Really, you would do that?" asked Ste surprised

"Yes really, but not in our birthday suits"

"Yeah good thinking"

They got out of bed and looked for some dried clothing. Brendan let Ste borrow some of his clothing since his was still soaking wet from the down pour the night before.

When they were dressed they went downstairs to greet Cheryl. Cheryl was in the kitchen with her back to Brendan and Ste.

"Chez" said Brendan nervously

Cheryl turned around slowly and squealed.

"Oh my god, you're together" said Cheryl so excited as an observation more than a question.

"Yeah we are, ye ok about this?" said Brendan worried

"Of course I am, I love you both" said Cheryl before she hugged Brendan and then Ste

"We both love each other" said Ste with a smile

Cheryl just smiled

"Took you both long enough" said Cheryl with a laugh

"Sure did" said Brendan

"Can't complain, it was worth the wait" said Ste

"Spare me the details" said Cheryl with a laugh

"Well I'm not finished with him just quite yet" said Brendan with a slight smile

Ste blushed and smiled.

Ste and Brendan said their goodbyes to Cheryl and ran upstairs for what was yet to come.


End file.
